Cooling of high performance integrated circuits with high heat dissipation is presenting significant challenge in the electronics cooling arena. Conventional cooling with heat pipes and fan mounted heat sinks are not adequate for cooling chips with every increasing wattage requirements, including those exceeding 100 W.
Electronics servers, such as blade servers and rack servers, are being used in increasing numbers due to the higher processor performance per unit volume one can achieve. However, the high density of integrated circuits also leads to high thermal density, which is beyond the capability of conventional air-cooling methods.
A particular problem with cooling integrated circuits within personal computers is that more numerous and powerful integrated circuits are configured within the same size or small personal computer chassis. As more powerful integrated circuits are developed, each with an increasing density of heat generating transistors, the heat generated by each individual integrated circuit continues to increase. Further, more and more integrated circuits, such as graphics processing units, microprocessors, and multiple-chip sets, are being added to personal computers. Still further, the more powerful and more plentiful integrated circuits are being added to the same, or small size personal computer chassis, thereby increasing the per unit heat generated for these devices. In such configurations, conventional personal computer chassis' provide limited dimensions within which to provide an adequate cooling solution. Conventionally, the integrated circuits within a personal computer are cooled using a heat sink and a large fan that blows air over the heat sink, or simply by blowing air directly over the circuit boards containing the integrated circuits. However, considering the limited free space within the personal computer chassis, the amount of air available for cooling the integrated circuits and the space available for conventional cooling equipment, such as heat sinks and fans, is limited.
Closed loop liquid cooling presents alternative methodologies for conventional cooling solutions. Closed loop cooling solutions more efficiently reject heat to the ambient than air cooling solutions.
What is needed is a more efficient cooling methodology for cooling integrated circuits within a personal computer. What is also needed is a more efficient cooling methodology for cooling integrated circuits on multiple circuit boards mounted within a personal computer chassis.